innocents
by jediknigh5
Summary: As Buffy tries to protect Dawn from Glory they encounter some unexpected obstacles in the fringe team. AU for Buffy season 5, set after Fringe season 4. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia and Peter were on their way to Sunnydale California. They were doing research on the town's concept of "magic." They knew well that magic was merely science that was centuries away from being fully understood. Yet these people, the watchers, the mystics, they seemed to have a good understanding of how to manage and manipulate certain energies. From what Peter and Olivia could understand some portion of energy known as the "key" was capable of opening all dimensional barriers, theoretically ending all life. A group of monks had managed to turn the key into a human, and sent her to a vampire slayer in the form of her sister. Another being, known as Glory, was trying to use the key to return to her home dimension, not caring that all life would be destroyed in the process. Peter, Olivia, their team wanted to stop Glory, but they had certain problems with every option. They could destroy the key, but that would mean killing an innocent little girl. They could destroy Glory, but Glory was trapped in the body of an innocent man. Even if they could learn that innocent person's identity, could they kill him? Peter and Olivia wanted to find some third option, one that didn't involve the killing of innocents. But they knew they would likely have to face that decision sooner than they would've liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy and Dawn packed quickly. It was the middle of the night and they tried to be quiet. They were less worried about waking their neighbors than about other things. It wasn't likely that Glory's minions were around, they probably wouldn't take on a slayer without Glory around. But Buffy and Dawn had to be cautious. Dawn was the key, Glory was going to use her to break down the dimensional barriers, not caring that all life in this world would be destroyed. Since Buffy wasn't strong enough to take on Glory she had a different plan, flee. Glory needed Dawn, if they left town Glory lost. Buffy knew they could never return. If Glory couldn't use the key she would have rage issues, take it out on this town probably. There was something else Buffy considered, but didn't want to tell Dawn. Giles loved Dawn, but he was a watcher, they could be ruthless. What would Giles do to Dawn to prevent her from being used by Glory. Dawn shouldn't have to think what Giles might do to her. Buffy knew some of her memories of Dawn were made up, she wasn't sure which ones. But Dawn was her sister, however long she'd been here Buffy would protect her whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter and Olivia had been searching for Buffy and Dawn Summers for over a month now. They were good at keeping a low profile, but they were getting closer. The question till remained, what exactly would they do when they found the Summers girls? This was the source of much conflict between Peter and Olivia. Olivia didn't like the idea of killing an innocent girl, but was willing to do what she had to do. Peter seemed less willing.

"She's an innocent girl. Maybe we should just stop looking. As long as they remain hidden, they're no threat to anyone."

"We don't know that. If we take Dawn back to Boston Walter can do some tests and make sure the key's energy is really contained."

"We keep looking, we risk alerting others, including Glory's side."

"I know the risks Peter. But we have to know for sure."

"And what if she could pose some theoretical threat? Could you do it? Just kill an innocent?"

"I don't know. That's something you never know until you're faced with the question for real. I don't like it, but to protect this dimension, our unborn child. Maybe."

"Sounds like what Walternate was doing. He didn't like the idea of genocide, but to protect his dimension he seemed willing."

"There's a difference between killing one and killing billions."

"Sounds like you think his idea was sound on principal, you just want to hagle over the price."

"What about the man that Glory is trapped within. You're hoping he's a serial killer and therefore not an innocent. He could just as easily be a doctor or a fireman for all we know. If he is, could you kill him?"

"I don't know. But if we ever find him, I'll know for certain."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy and Dawn kept a low profile in their new home. This was difficult for both of them, not able to contact any of their old friends or family. But they were on the run from so many different groups. Glory's army, the watchers, the knights of Byzantium. Possibly the police, if their father cared enough to report them missing, although that seemed like a big if. Tensions sometimes ran high between the two sisters, at times they blamed each other for their current predicament. But they did become closer. Each knew that they were staying with the only other person on the planet who understood their predicament. Buffy and Dawn shared the same problems, the same enemies, and more than enough of each. As angry as they sometimes were nothing would ever make them turn on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter and Olivia found Buffy and Dawn Summers. They were living under assumed names, new hair colors, but DNA proved it was them. They had been searching for almost two months, yet they still weren't sure what to do. They identified themselves and began talking to them. Olivia knew that getting to know them would make certain options harder, but she couldn't kill an innocent girl without giving them a chance to defend themselves. Peter talked to Dawn in private.

"So, I was a mystical ball of energy, now I'm a thirteen year old girl. How is that possible?"

"Well, energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transformed. I don't really understand what science did it but it's possible."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No. We want to protect you from Glory."

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"No. You're an innocent, Glory is the evil one."

"But I can be used for evil. Like a weapon."

"I promise you, we will not let you be hurt. No innocent child should be harmed. "

Peter sincerely meant that promise to Dawn, but he could not forsee the future. As they were talking Glory approached with her minions. They soon attacked full force.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia held Peter's dead body in her arms. She didn't understand what had happened. She remembered Glory, incredibly strong, impervious to bullets. Glory killed Peter, Buffy, then, what? Glory seemed to have dissapeared, yet Dawn was still here. Why would Glory just leave the prize behind? There was a doctor already at the scene, Ben Wilsinson, tending to Buffy's corpse. Dawn was crying over her sister's death, and for her new friend Peter. Whatever the reason for Glory's sudden dissapearance Olivia had seen this hell god's strength, there was no way to stop her. Not without killing her vessel. Maybe that was what happenned. The vessel took over and fled. Glory might have the ability to alter their minds and insure they wouldn't remember his identity. At any rate there seemed only one way to stop Glory from using the key. Olivia knew what she had to do. Dawn knew it too. She didn't resist, the two of them walked away together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

{Final chapter. Now you find out why it's rated M for mature.}

Olivia drove Dawn to a secluded spot in the woods. She knew she was stalling, but she hated what she had to do.

"Do you want a burger or something?"

"You mean a last meal?"

"Anything you want. I normally wouldn't offer a ciggarette to a minor, but under the circumstances, aything?"

"No. What do you think happens when you die?"

"Well, our energy can't just dissapear. I don't know specifics but I prefer to think we go to a better place."

"I hope so. I mean, I haven't done anything really bad so, fingers crossed."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"It's not your fault. Maybe we should get this over with."

"Okay."

Olivia got her gun as Dawn closed her eyes. Olivia kept saying to Dawn that she would be okay. Olivia didn't like this, but the longer it took the harder it was becoming. Finally she pulled the trigger and shot Dawn in the head. She saw her dead body, in one second she had killed an innocent child. Olivia cried. She held Dawn's dead body and said she was sorry. Olivia would ever be sure, but she had to believe that Dawn could still hear her somehow, maybe someday forgive her.


End file.
